A Project Against Prop 8
by Useless-Italy
Summary: A series of very short drabbles to protest against Prop 8 in California. Includes several different Yaoi/Yuri pairings. Mostly SasuNaru
1. Preview

For those of you that know about Prop 8 in California, there is now a way to respond to this. SuperNovaDobe has helped to create an idea to protest the passing of Prop 8. She is drawing until gays are allowed to marry. I have the link to the journal in my profile. Authors have decided to write about how this Proposition affects the homosexual community by writing about different Yaoi/Yuri pairings. I will post short drabbles including many Yaoi/Yuri pairings, most of which will be SasuNaruSasu. Nothing too explicit though. You guys can help out too protesting in whatever way you wish. Special thanks to Master of the Rebels for introducing me to the idea. I hope that we can make a difference.


	2. SasuNaru

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I think Prop 8 is a load of crap.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sitting in chemistry lecture at the back of the classroom, Uzumaki Naruto was sitting, head in his hands, attempting to listen to the "riveting" lecture of his chemistry professor.

Letting out a quiet, yet dramatic, sigh, the blond realized that the professor had started on one of his random tangents. It annoyed him to no end that the professor would stray off the path that Naruto had paid an arm and a leg for Orochimaru to teach. College was expensive!

Seeing as the teacher wouldn't start to actually teach anytime soon, Naruto laid his head on top of his desk and started to daydream about what him and Sasuke would do for their 3 year anniversary. He hoped that they would be able to spend the entire weekend together, seeing as they haven't been able to see each other for a week because of their demanding schedules.

Breaking his train of thought, Naruto looked up to find that Orochimaru had started to talk about the recently passed Prop 8. Biting back a grimace, he grudgingly listened to his professor's rant.

"Those gays don't deserve any fucking rights! I'm proud of California for taking a step in the right direction to get rid of the fags. Why the hell would they want to get married anyway?"

Orochimaru was cut off from his mini speech by his least favorite student.

"Gays want to marry because they love their partner! What the hell is wrong with gays wanting to get married?" Naruto slammed his hands on his desk and stood up.

Orochimaru bristled at being interrupted. "People should not be gay because it is unnatural. God would not allow it. People like you are going to hell."

Naruto grabbed his backpack and stormed to the door to leave. In the doorway, he stopped and turned back to the professor. "It's a damn good thing that you're not a biology teacher because then you would know that most animals show bisexual tendencies. So I guess that means that the furry little animals are going to hell too?"

With that, he stalked out the door, hoping he could get his classes switched.


	3. SasuNaru2

**This is based on a real life situation. Shikamaru= Me (We have very similar personalities.) Naruto= My roommate. Sasuke= My roommate's long-distance boyfriend. Kiba and Shino= My friends that live right down the hall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Damn. :(**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Shikamaru sighed for the 30th time in an hour. His roommate was talking to his boyfriend on webcam yet again. Sure, Naruto put in his earphones so he couldn't hear Sasuke's side of the conversation. It was like listening to someone's phone conversation, and it's been going on for over six hours a day since Christmas break and it's almost Spring break now.

"I love you so much, Sasuke. I can't wait to see you on Saturday." Naruto mumbled lovingly to his boyfriend on the computer, making strange, sexual noises.

Shikamaru was about to gag. The sexual tension was think enough to able to be cut with a butter knife. He was so sick and tired of his friend talking to his boyfriend constantly. He couldn't even leave the room without taking his phone with him in case Sasuke texted him while they were gone. God, it grated on Shikamaru's nerves. Those two were so clingy.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his boyfriend.

_Oh my God! You just said that a minute ago. I'm getting so sick of this._ Shikamaru put his earphones in and turned on his iPod, turning up the volume to the point where it hurt his ears. Sure his roommate was annoying, but Shikamaru was too lazy to leave and Kiba and Shino were in class so he couldn't go hang out in their room.

Shikamaru laid on his bed, music blaring, and attempted to take a nap. Waking up two hours later, he looked over to see Naruto hadn't budged an inch since he fell asleep. He was still talking to Sasuke. Didn't Sasuke have any friends at his college?

At least Kiba and Shino should be back from class. Shikamaru slowly sat himself up on the bed, took out his earbuds, shut off his iPod, and trudged over to the door. Naruto still didn't move from his spot, too busy staring at the computer to be aware of his surroundings. Opening the door, Shikamaru headed down the hallway to his friends' room.

He knocked on the door and let himself in. The two boys in the room were sitting on their chairs, watching TV. He let out a loud sigh.

Kiba snickered, "Is he still talking to his boyfriend?"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba smiled.

"I'm so sick of it. I don't care about other's personal life, but when they live with me, I can't get away from it." Shikamaru put his head in his hands, frustrated with his roommate.

"And that's why you come over here everyday when you've had enough of his shit." Kiba knowingly said. "God. I can't wait until break. Then they can fuck each other and this shit should end... I hope. Their relationship isn't healthy. They just started dating right after Christmas break and they can't stop talking to each other for five minutes. It makes me sick."

Shino just sat there, trying to watch TV. He didn't like getting involved in this, but he piped up, "I also hope that they sleep together. That should help a lot. Hopefully it will make them less clingy to the other."

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Well, the only thing that I want is for Naruto to stop talking to Sasuke so much. It's troublesome. But I'm gonna stay here for a few hours so I can get away from them."

Kiba laughed, "You do this everyday; why would today be any different?"


End file.
